Magnus (MapleStory)
Summary Magnus the Betrayer, as his title implies, is the Nova's single most infamous traitor. Chronologically, he first appears as one of the Black Mage Commanders, and ordered to prevent Luminous from meeting up with the other Heroes. Much to Luminous's shock, Magnus instead (both literally and figuratively) backstabs fellow Commander Guwaru, condensing his power into a gemstone before absorbing it and leaving him to die. Although Luminous tried to intercept him, Magnus easily warded off the hero's assault before leaving, stating that he was finished with Maple World and implied that he only joined the Black Mage to gain more power. At some point afterward, he joins Gerald Darmoor, Grandis' corrupted Transcendent of Life, in his plan to take over Helisium, disabling Helisium's barrier and leading an army of Specters towards it. But he was delayed by the then current Kaiser, Kyle's predecessor, but outmatched him through yet another ambush and the use of a debilitating poison, taking Kaiserium as a trophy to boost his powers. In the present day, he outmatches Kyle, Angelic Buster, and their friend Velderoth in combat, causing the latter to leave the safety of Pantheon on a journey to become stronger, only to fall under Magnus' corrupting influence. With the help of the Maple Alliance, the Nova heroes become strong enough to take the fight to Magnus at his keep at Tyrant's Castle, eventually defeating him in combat and forcing him to flee, leaving Kaiserium and liberating Helisium once and for all. Nevertheless, his work was not done, as he remained a thorn in the side of the Maple Alliance, joining the Dimensional Invasion of Kritias with his army of Specters in tow. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Magnus the Betrayer Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Nova, Former Black Mage Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Meteor Generation, Resistance to Durability Negation, Forcefield Creation (Creates a field that inhibits regeneration outside of it), Master Swordsman and skilled in the use of Magic Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated the previous Kaiser with some subterfuge, easily one-shots Guwaru, a particularly powerful and ancient Black Mage Commander, with a single strike from behind, his power is boosted by Kaiserium, was referred to as the Black Mage's strongest henchman at his peak) Speed: Unknown (Can land hits on foes like Kaiser, who is able to dodge his lightning and meteor attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Easily wields the massive Kaiserium with one hand) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Easily tanked Luminous' attacks after absorbing Guwaru's powers) Stamina: Very High, never shown tiring and can easily spam powerful magical attacks while engaging foes in close combat. Killing a few hundred monsters is considered a chore in the MapleStory verse Range: Extended melee range with Kaiserium, Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Kaiserium, the previous Kaiser's sword that boosts his power tremendously Intelligence: Magnus is extremely pragmatic and untrustworthy, willing to backstab anyone if it benefits him and will use any means for as long as it means victory. He also a master swordsman able to match Kyle, who has the accumulated combat experience of at least a half-dozen Kaisers before him, and is skilled in the use of magic Weaknesses: Is a sadist to the core, and will often prolong a fight just to watch his foes suffer. Generally doesn't fight seriously at first and will only go full-on after he starts taking significant damage Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Meteor Rain:' His most infamous attack. Magnus is constantly unleashing a storm of meteorite-like projectiles that rain downwards towards his foes, which detonate on contact to deal massive damage. They come in three colors, green, blue, and purple, in order of smallest to largest. When fighting seriously the blue and purple meteors will instantly KO foes on hit, and their speed only increases as the fight goes on. *'Control Field:' Magnus constantly emits a field around him that reduces the effectiveness of regeneration by 90% outside of it. Those inside are healed fully, but are within full range of Magnus's most powerful attacks. *'Green Genesis:' Charges for a moment before calling down several blasts of green light that instantly knock out foes hit. *'Flame Shower:' Charges power in his palms before unleashing it as two jets of purple flame that scorch foes nearby. *'Lightning:' Magnus has shown the ability to attack foes with lightning, directing it towards his foes with a swing of his blade. *'Rush:' Dives into his opponent, ramming into them at high speed to stun before trying to cut them in half with an electrically charged sword. *'Fire Spin:' Covers his blade in blue flame before spinning around to send enemies flying. *'Death Drop:' Comes straight down on grounded targets with Kaiserium in an attempt to impale them, hitting the ground with a powerful burst of flame. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Black Mage Commanders Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Traitors Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6